1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for daily use, and in particular to a buckle.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, when two ends of a belt of a camera, baggage or other device are needed to be connected to or disconnected from each other quickly, two fasteners mating with each other are often used. The two fasteners are referred to as a first fastener and a second fastener respectively hereinafter. The second fastener can be inserted into the first fastener and engaged therewith. The combination of the first fastener and the second fastener is called a buckle. When the first fastener is connected with the second fastener, the second fastener is pressed by the first fastener, so that the second fastener can be inserted into the first fastener deeply. Then, hooks on both sides of the second fastener will be locked by locking portions on both sides of the first fastener respectively by means of the plastic deformation of the hooks. When a user intends to separate the first fastener from the second fastener, the user can press a portion of hooks protruding from the locking portions inwardly, so that the hooks of the second fastener can be removed from the locking portions of the first fastener. However, the user may incautiously press the portion of the hook of the second fastener protruding from the locking portions of the first fastener, so that the second fastener may be removed from the first fastener undesirably. Especially when the buckle is used in a vertical orientation, the second fastener may slide out of the first fastener due to its gravity force. Even, the second fastener may be separated from the first fastener when the buckle is swung by a child. As a result, the articles received in a baggage or the camera connected to the buckle may be fallen into the ground to suffer damage.